Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, storage medium, and to semitransparent objects.
Description of the Related Art
A hatch pattern to express a semitransparent state by an application or an operating system (OS) graphics function on a host computer is conventionally used. An object expressed in a semitransparent state using such a hatch pattern (i.e., an object including the hatch pattern) is called a semitransparent object. Such semitransparent objects are known to interfere with a dither pattern, causing image quality to deteriorate in various ways. Accordingly, a proposal has been made for remedying such interference (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-118199).
However, image quality also deteriorates when a plurality of semitransparent objects are rendered overlapping each other. For example, in Microsoft PowerPoint™, image quality is substantially deteriorated when a semitransparent state is designated for a three-dimensional object or an object to which a shadow has been added, since two semitransparent objects having the same position, the same size, and the same degree of transparency are output.